Yogscast Tekkit
by TiniestThrower
Summary: What happens when ten teens get spawned into the Yogscast tekkit server? This Fanfiction contains Lewis (Xephos), Simon (Honeydew), Sjin, Sips, Duncan (Lalna), Hannah (Lomadia), Rythian, Zoey, Martyn (Inthelittlewood), Toby (SoTotallyToby), Ravs, Strippin, and Nilesy. If you want to be a beta reader for this Fanfic, please PM me. Rated T because it's Yogscast.
1. Note

This a Fanfiction of the Yogscast Tekkit server. I will post the first chapter once I have someone to Beta read it. If you would like to Beta read it, then please PM me. This is Rated T, because it is the Yogscast.


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening in a New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yogscast or tekkit, only my characters and plot.**

Daniel opened his eyes to find him in a strange world. He look at all the grass and trees around him and wondered where he was. He was in a forest, that much he knew for sure. When he tried to remember how he got here, Daniel found that he could not remember anything from his past, just memories of Tekkit stuff, like science and magic. He found this odd, until he looked around and saw a beautiful young girl laying down near him. He disregarded any thoughts before and headed straight for the girl, to see if she was ok.

She had blonde hair that glowed slightly in the sunlight. Daniel could only describe her face as very pretty. Daniel wondered what the color of her eyes were, but they were closed so he could not see. Daniel put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. She did not wake. He shook her more fiercely. She still refused to wake. He decided that the only way to wake her was to shake her much more fiercely. He then started to violently shake her. It worked. She slowly opened her eyes and Daniel saw that they were blue. Daniel was suddenly curious about what his hair color was. He noticed that his hair reached past his eyes, so he could see that it was jet black.

"What... Who..." Said the girl, jerking him back to his senses. He looked into her eyes and saw confusion that he figured must had been in his eyes when he first woke up.

He smiled, lost for words now that she was awake. He decided to start off simple, and said, "Hello."

She seemed momentarily lost for words, until she said, "Hi..."

"What's your name?" Daniel asked, still trying to keep it simple.

"Destiny..." Destiny responded.

Daniel liked the name, deciding it suited her. He stood up and extended a hand, offering to let her up. "My name is Daniel."

She smiled and grasped his hand. Daniel pulled and found that he wasn't that strong, but he was at least strong enough to pull Destiny up. He noticed that he had to look almost straight up to look at Destiny's face, indicating that either Destiny was really tall, or he was super short. He decided it was the later. He was thinking on what to say next, when he heard a voice hesitantly call, "Hello?"

The two both spun around to see a boy, standing behind a tree, poised to run. "Hello..." Daniel said carefully.

"My name... is Andy..." Andy slowly stepped closer to them. Daniel could see him, and saw that he was almost as tall as Destiny, had short brown hair and brown eyes.

Daniel gave an encouraging smile and said, "I'm Daniel. And this is Destiny."

"Where am I? Because I just -" Andy started saying.

Daniel cut him off, saying, "Woke up not remembering a thing?" He nods, looking surprised. "That happened to me too." Daniel look over at Destiny.

"Me too." She says.

There was an awkward pause, until Daniel spoke up. "I guess we had better get some supplies?" The others nodded, and they all set out to collect some wood. After about an hour, they had a house with wooden floors and a wooden roof, with cobblestone walls.

**3 Days later**

Daniel woke to voices outside the house. He was a very light sleeper, and was unsurprised to see that Andy and Destiny were still asleep(Andy was snoring slightly). He looked out the small window in his cobblestone house and saw somethings that almost made him die of a heart attack. There were other people outside. He quickly took a head count and counted seven people outside, each equipped with some type weapon, may it be a sword, pickaxe, dagger, or axe.

Daniel heard one of them say, "There are other people here!" His voice (he assumed that it was a boy) was deep, and he pinpointed where it came from, and he saw that it was a tall, strong boy holding an axe.

He heard a smaller boy whisper (He was unable to pinpoint where/who it came from, because it was so quiet), "Shhh! You're going to wake them!"

He reached into his backpack he made when his friends brought some leather, and brought out his iron dagger (He insisted that he got a dagger instead of a sword, for it felt much better to him). He then said, "A little bit too late for that."

"Woah there, we don't mean any harm! Just looking for a place to stay! We just want to know where we are and what we are doing here!" A girl said. Daniel realized that what happened to Andy, him, and Destiny must had happened to these people.

"I have no idea what is goin on either." At that moment, Daniel heard noise behind him, and saw Andy and Destiny came out, looking with scared and tired (for they had only woke up a minute ago) at the newcomers. "Same with them." Daniel spoke up for them.

Suddenly the same person that whispered before spoke up and said, "Well that has to mean something! Maybe there is something here for us... And we.. got called here?" It seemed more like a question. Daniel could see that he was short, but not as short as Daniel. He had dark hair that was not quite brown and not quite black. It was too dark to see his eyes.

Daniel then figured that traveling with a group of 10 is much more safer than travelling with a group of 3. So he said, "Well, maybe we should go together and look for it."

The girl that had spoke before brighten up. "A gang of teens traveling the world together. Why does that honestly seem so appealing? Come on let's go!"

Daniel looked over at his friends, and said, "Not yet, please. Give us a moment to get our stuff together."

They all went inside and started putting the stuff from their chests into their and backpacks. When they were finished, the entire group went off.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

The group had been traveling for days. Daniel found out all of the peoples names. The small boy who had whispered was named Bixler, the tall and strong boy whom Bixler had whispered to was Lance (Daniel found out that while Lance was tall and strong, he was quite dumb and slow). The girl who had said that she meant no harm was Samantha, And there was also Nathan, Lindsey, Dylan, and Whitley, but Daniel didn't really know much about them.

They approached a hill, and at the top of it, they say something weird. Daniel, Andy, and Destiny were in the lead, so they were the first ones to see it. There was a large marble building in front of their eyes. On the front of it was some 3D art of a head with horns and a red beard all showed in lamps.

They all stood side by side, looking at the tall, marble building. Finally, Daniel said, "Shall we go see who lives there?"

**Well, a little Cliffhanger to end you off. Thank you so much for reading this, and if you could possibly review, that would really mean a lot to me. I just wanted to say, this chapter just introduces my characters, and the next chapter will introduce two of the Yogscast (Can you guess which two?). Also, I still need some Beta readers, so if you're up to that, just message me. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Xephos and Honeydew

The group approached the building and saw that there was a shack closeby. He looked through the window, and saw a couple of beds, but saw that there was more to the shack. So Daniel suggest that they split up, one group searches the building whilst the other searches the shack. Daniel was not surprised to see that instead of doing it five in one group and five in the other, it was Daniel, Andy, and Destiny in one group and all the other seven in the other group. Daniel knew that even though that it was one big group, the sense of the two original groups still existed.

Putting all of his other thoughts aside, he was surprised to see that the entrance to such a massive building was just a simple wooden door. As he pushed it open, the faint voices of what sounded like two men could be heard. Daniel cautiously stepped inside and called out, "Hello?"

The voices of the two men instantly stopped. Daniel looked around and saw a couple of machines laid around. He also saw a ladder and went down, for that was where the he had heard the voices of the two men. He saw two people staring at him the second he went down.

One man was wearing a vest. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He was also pretty tall, but the other man was much shorter, and he had black eyes and a ginger beard and hair.

Daniel jumped of the ladder, falling about 4 feet and landing. "Er... Hello?" he said.

The taller one said, "Why... Hello..." At that moment, Destiny and Andy came down the ladder to accompany Daniel. "Jeez, How many of you are there?"

Daniel was slightly nervous, afraid to how he would react to his response, but Daniel knew that he had to be honest and gain their trust. "Yeah... Seven more..." Daniel then turned to Andy, and said, "You better go fetch them, tell him we found the people who owns this place." Daniel then returned his attention to the two men, and said, " Er... My name's Daniel, and this is Destiny." Destiny waved. "The person who just left was Andy..." It felt really akward introducing themselves to someone who could had been evil or something, but something in Daniel's heart told him he was good.

The tall man looked shocked when he said that there was a lot more people here, but from his face Daniel could tell that he thought that if they meant to attack, they would had already done it. Daniel was surprised he trusted them so easily. But from the look on his face, he was still mentally prepared to attack in case they did.

The Dwarf didn't look suspicious at all, and slung his pickaxe over his shoulder, and in a hearty and hefty voice said, "Hello! Welcome! Make yourself at home!"

The tall man nudged him, whispering, "You can't just say that!" The echo of the room, however, carried his voice so they could hear him. "I'm Xephos, and the stupid Dwarf here is Honeydew."

"Those are weird names. Where do they come from?" Destiny spoke up and said.

"It's really Simon and Lewis. Those are our formal names. We said we would only use them when we're trying to sound professional or impressive."

"Which we are!" Xephos/Lewis exclaimed. "What about you guys? What are you doing here?"

Daniel took note they ignore Destiny's question, but didn't really pay much attention to it. Instead he started to tell his tale. It wasn't long, for it only been about a week since he first woke. In the short time it took him to tell him everything, all his friends had gathered around.

He started to finish, "And, well, we were wondering, given the fact that it has been days we have been traveling -"

Xephos cut him off, saying, "If you all could stay here?"

"Yes," Daniel replied, "And if you want, we can work some, and we'll only be here for a little while."

"Of course you can stay." Xephos said with a smile. He seemeed a lot more warmed up to them, as if meeting random new people were normal. You could hear audible sighs of reliefs from within the group. Xephos then say, "As for the working part, we need someone to help Honeydew mine a hole to Oil Is - "

Honeydew cut him off, saying, "Pig Island."

Xephos rolled his eyes and continued, saying, " To PIG Island, and we also,"

Suddenly, a voice behind Daniel spoke up, saying, "I'll do it." Daniel turned around and saw Samantha walk up next to Daniel. She continued, saying, "I enjoy mining and I'm really good at it. I could help."

Honeydew nodded and said, "This one has a good heart. I like her," making Samantha blush a little, while attempting to hold a strong stance.

Xephos once more rolled his eyes. "You're only saying that because she likes to dig."

Honeydew ignored him, and focused his attention on Samantha. "Let's leave these nerds to do some machine crap or whatever. Pig Island is quite a whiles away, we'll be at it for a while."

"Good!" Samantha said with excitement, and rushed after Honeydew, who had gone deep down heading in a hole.

Xephos started again, "And, as I was saying, I also need some help fixing the automatic sorting machines, Honeydew broke them again."

This time Daniel spoke up, saying, "I know a thing or two." Even though he had forgot anything in his past, he still somehow remembered all the technology stuff he must've learned.

Destiny also spoke up saying, "Ohh, Fun! I wanna help!"

"Great! Should be up a couple floors. I was going to fix it, but Si - Honeydew need some help down here and I could use a break. Just head up the ladder."

As Daniel started climbing it with Destiny behind him, he heard was Xephos saying that he also needed someone to help farm, and Lindsey volunteered, with Nathan offering to help. The last job he heard was Lance volunteer to help Xephos go to the nether to get some Blaze rods, because Simon had condensed that last one.

When Daniel heard Xephos say sorting machines, he thought that Xephos meant the machine, not a bunch of complicated pipes and machines to make one big machine that sorts stuff. The pair was utterly perplexed by all the machinery, and had to take five minutes just analyzing it just to see how it functioned. Once they saw how it functioned, the first thing he did was turn it off. Then they tested each part and found the problem. Together they somehow managed to fix it, but when he looked at his watch, he was surprised when he saw that it took them almost three hours. He started to climb down the ladder to tell Xephos the good news.

**Two days later**

The entire group was laying down in the basement of the Jaffa Factory (that was what Xephos had called it), for the was no room in the smaller house they slept in, but they had plenty of wool to make them makeshift beds to sleep on.

"I think we had better leave in them morning. We have been here long enough." Daniel noticed that Lance and Samantha looked at each other, but ignored it.

"Yeah, I feel like we have overstayed our visit," Andy said, before Daniel could continue.

"Well..." Samantha started. "I feel... You see I... I like you all and all, but..."

"I think what Samantha is trying to say, that if you all are leaving, that she wants to stay here, and work with Honeydew. And I want to work with Xephos. He taught me some cool combat moves, and science and... I feel like I would learn more, staying with him."

"We have already talked to them, and they said you could say here too. We already meantioned that you would probally leave... But we want to stay." Samantha continued, a lot less shy.

There was silence for a long time, before Daniel said, "I guess, if you feel that way, there's nothing holding you back..." Again silence, before Andy said, "Well, I guess we had better rest, for we have to leave in the morning..." And with that, every laid down and went to sleep.

That morning, Daniel woke to the sound of a creak, and realized that either Honeydew or Xephos must had opened the door. Figuring it was Xephos starting up the machines, Daniel started to climb the ladder to go talk to him. Daniel caught Xephos before he could start up the machines, and padded up next to him.

Daniel started to explain how Lance and Samantha already mentioned that they talked about staying, but he wanted to leave.

"Its not that we don't enjoy it here, we just believe that there is something else out there for us."

"There are other people who live nearby. You should go talk to them. And we understand, me and Simon sometimes get tired of each other."

Daniel laughed. "Thank you, for everything. And good-bye!" Daniel called, going to awake his group to get ready to depart.

When he went down, he saw that half of his friends were awake and moving, the other half sitting up, rubbing sleep out of their eyes, or still sleeping. Daniel just waited until they were done after he finished packing his things.

The group quickly got everything ready, and they were all outside. Xephos came out, and motioned for Daniel to come over. The second Daniel and Xephos were alone with no eavesdroppers, Xephos started speaking.

"Where are you all planning on going?"

"I don't know... I personally feel like..." Daniel pondered this for a moment, before continuing, saying, "I feel like there is something, or someone, out there waiting for me. I need to find it. It's... like calling me. And I'm sure the others feel the same. I think I'll for some of the people you mentioned live... where, exactly?

Xephos nodded, and said, "You're talking about Sips and Sijn. Their just north of here, and they run a company called Sipsco. But you want to... Uh... Well let's just say we've had a few problems with them, but besides that, they're good people."

"I guess we'll go there then." Daniel didn't voice his concern about what Xephos had just said.

"Well, I don't want to keep you any longer." Xephos said. "Tell the others I said bye."

"I will. Tell Simon we said bye."

" You mean Honeydew!" Xephos called with a smile and a wave. And then the group was off.

**Hello again! I decided to upload because it is 11:11 (where I am at least) and I now have one favorite, one follower, and 111 views. Thank you all for the support in just the few days that this has been up! I really appreciate it! I really hope that you like this next chapter! I'm thinking about making next chapter extra long, because it is the third chapter, and three is my favorite number. Thanks you for reading**


	4. Chapter 3: Sips and Sjin

**Yep. I'm not dead. It's a really long story to why I have not posted anything, including the fact that my laptop was broke fore like a year and I was forced to watch the Yogscast on my 3DS... Well, to the few Fans I have left, here is the LONG awaited, Chapter 3! Thank you so much for the wait!**

While it was a short walk, It seemed like a slightly long one. They kept getting side tracked, with Lindsey picking berries to learn and taste, Dylan digging up a sapling and replacing it in sunlight, Andy taking a swim, so that soon or later everyone spent about 15 minutes in a small lake playing around. Even Daniel held everyone up for a few minutes bagging some mycelium, and when asked why, he just responded with," Just in case."

However, after an hour of fun and getting sidetracked, they finally reached a complex. It was centered around a large marble swimming pool, and had a myriad of multi-sized building centered around it.

Daniel looked around at his friends and said, " Should we take a team or go in as a group?" A small fun argument spurred, In which the verdict was that one group would consist of around 8 people and would look for a place to set camp. The second group of 2 would go in and communicate with the owners of the complex.

Daniel immediately volunteered. They decided they would take the second smallest member, Bixler, so that it would seem like they were peaceful. Xephos's words kept bouncing in his head, " But you want to... Uh... Well let's just say we've had a few problems with them, but besides that, they're good people."

In his mind, Daniel imagined them testing on dead bodies and recreating Frankenstein. However, he tried to spark a conversation with Bixler and find it easy to do so, and in no time they were discussing stuff from the benefits of science versus magic, to which on is better, a sword or dagger. Daniel found him to be a pretty cool guy.

Within a few minutes, they had reached the complex. The moment Daniel say the pool, he said, "Holy Shizza! That one sweet pool!" Bixler's only response was a low whistle.

They immediately heard voices. The source seemed to be coming from a building with pipes protruding from random places with looked like mainly dirt flowing out of it, mixed with tons of other stuff. Daniel could hear muffled voice coming from inside. He glanced at Bixler, only to receive a raised eyebrow.

Cautiously, Daniel approached the house. He could hear tons of bangs and crashes coming from inside the house. He glanced in through the window and saw two men, one extremely pale, other with a really impressive facial hair. Both were wearing what looked like spacesuits, the pale one with a blue one, the other with an orange one. It looked like they were fiddling with a machine of some sort.

It was only when he approached the front door did he hear a shout. "So that's what's wrong with it! A chili got stuck in it."

Another voice said, "I wonder how it got there, SJIN!"

"Well, I didn't plant it there on purpose... I may have just dropped it and - "

"Why were you taking chili's in the machine room anyway!"

"I was just having a snack while I work, Sips!"

"You're hopeless!" said Sips with a laugh.

I was too late when Daniel heard foot steps approaching the door. He was to busy intently listening, so he only just had time to back away when the door opened, and he stared into Sips bewildered face.

**MEANWHILE**

Andy hoped Daniel was having a better time than himself, for Andy and the others were having zero luck finding a good place to camp. They searched high and low, but whither it be out in the open, there were tons of trees in the way, or there were too many monster, every place seemed to have a problem.

Finnaly, after 15 minutes of useless search, everyone was already hungry and wanting a break, Andy just said, "Fine, we'll just go see if Daniel can convince Sipsco to let us stay the night. Hopefully they got food too."

**Back at Sipsco**

There was probably only one man that when give the scenario of two small children on his property, would yell, "Midgets!" and then sit there and do nothing but awkwardly stare at them. Unfortunately, Sips was that man.

Daniel stole a glance at Bixler, who was backing away slowly. He had a face like, "I didn't sign up for this, so you can deal with this while I slowly walk away and get poised to run."

Daniel was about to say something when a second man came out, and said, "Those aren't midgets, their children!"

"What are they doing here?" Sips asked. There was silence while Daniel was still stunned enough so that he didn't respond.

After about 3 second of awkward, Sjin said, "Do they... do they even speak English?"

Finally, Daniel came out of his shock, and said, "Er... Yeah we do... we were just... This is... Bixler... and I'm... Daniel... We were just... Ya know, looking for a place to... er..."

Sips said, "Well you sure as he - "

Sjin interrupted, saying, "Of course you can stay here. I could always use some help harvesting the Chili's. Are you all hungry?"

Sips looked slightly aggravated that he didn't get a say, but did not verbally express this. Instead, he said ," I'm going swimming," and then ran off without another word. "Don't worry about him," Sjin said, "He just isn't used to strangers. Come on, let me show you the guest rooms."

"Sorry, but I need to go fetch the others and - "

" 'Others' ?" Sjin questioned.

"Oh, well there are more of us... 6 more to be in fact." Daniel omitted the fact that it would be 8 more if Lance and Samantha were still here. "However, you can show Bixler the guest room whilst I go search for them." Daniel then ran off, leaving Sjin to guide Bixler to the guest room.

**Well there you go. I just got my laptop what do I do? I spend the entire day working my bum off to finish a chapter. Just for all. And this was probally the hardest thing to write ever, for I just couldn't seem to capture the essence of Sips, so I'mma just do that in a later Chapter. But, once again, Thank you all so much for reading this.(Its midnight where i live so... yeah. Night)**


	5. Chapter 4: Departure

**Hello! It's been only, like, a few hours since I uploaded chapter 3, but I figured, what with me being gone for, like, a year and all, I would immediately start writing Chapter 4. So here it is!**

Daniel was surprised on how lost the group managed to get. I mean, how do you "forget" where something is when is it literally on the horizon. However, in bthe end, Daniel managed to find them. He told them about meeting Sips and Sjin, and about them having a guest room. They all looked so relieved at the news.

**MEANWHILE**

Bixler was having a good time, and as Sjin owned a farm, he had a variety of foods to choose from. For some reason, Sjin kept coaxing him to eat the chilies, but when he did, he found them was absolutely stuffed by the time the others came back, and there was still tons of food left. The group feasted and talked for the better part of an hour, with Nathan eating about twice as much as everyone, and Daniel eating a fourth, and Bixler still not eating for he had already filled himself to the brim with food.

By the time everyone was done, there was a still some food left. Daniel started bagging some and putting it in his backpack, probably to eat in case he got hungry. The leftovers he offered to carry to Sjin. He told everyone to get some rest and head off. However, no one was really tired, so they just stayed up and talked until he came back, in which they talked still more, making jokes and laughing, until they finally went to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Daniel opened his eyes, only to close them again as he rubbed the sleep out of them. He sat up, still rubbing, and looked around. He was surprised to see that everyone was still asleep. He opened his backpack at the foot of his bed, took a carrot, and started to nibble on it. After he finished it, he then walked over to Destiny's bed. He sat on it and gently shook her until she slightly opened one eye.

"Hey, wake up." Daniel whispered.

Destiny then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before sitting up. Daniel and Destiny talked and laughed for a while before he said, "We'll I guess I had better wake up everyone else." She gave him a sleepy smile, and Daniel walked away and woke everyone up. It was kinda hard, since by the time he finished, half had fallen back to sleep. He had to keep going back to them waking them, then watching them fall back asleep again. In about 15 minutes, everyone was awake and ready.

While everyone was getting ready though, Daniel wanted to say bye to Sips and Sjin, and maybe ask Sjin for some food for the way, since he made it clear that he has more than enough to feed the world.

Daniel hadn't even made it out the door when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Daniel was surprised to see that is was Lindsey. She looked a little shy.

"Hey, Daniel... You're going to say bye right?" Daniel nodded. "Well... I need to say bye too. I'm... staying here. Farming has always been my passion, and I feel like this is the place that I was Destined for."

Daniel was momentarily stunned, when he remembered small facts. Lindsey helping at Xephos's farm. Her picking berries and collecting seeds on the way here. Daniel realized that when say the farm and heard that one of the best farmers lives here, it must had sounded like heaven. Daniel was about ready to say something, when Lindsey started speaking again.

"And I already told Sips and Sjin... but just one more thing. Nathan is... Also staying here..." This utterly perplexed Daniel until he really started to think. Nathan hated traveling the most, and seemed fascinating by the fact that he could have any food he wanted when he wanted it, swim whenever he wanted, or do both at the same time if he fancied it. This place must had seemed like heaven on Earth to Nathan.

"Well, then make sure to tell him I said bye, for I am - "

"Going to see Sips and Sjin, kinda figured. That's why I wanted to get you before you left, I'm going to tell the rest after you leave... I just wanted to... you know.. say thanks..." She left that thought there, and ran towards Daniel. After quickly crossing the few feet, she hugged him as hard as she could. She kept in this position before she let go, in which she just walked off without a backward glance. Daniel was shell shocked, but after a few minutes, he shook his head, and walked out heading for Sips and Sjin.

Daniel approached the building where Sips and Sjin slept, and knock. A moments pause, and you could hear a voice, clearly Sjin, call, "Come in!" Daniel opened the door and walked in.

It was a pretty sweat room, with paintings and stuff on the walls, a couch, a case, and other bits and bobs here and there. Daniel immediately walked straight up to the couch which was by the case. The case had a shiny pistol with a couple of clips and a silencer. Daniel found himself wanting to look at it, but he managed to tear his eyes away so that he could talk to Sips and Sjin.

"Hey guys, just wanted to swing around and tell you that we're leaving."

Sjin looked slightly awkward. "Yeah about that... Lindsey conta - "

Daniel stopped him, saying, " Yeah she told me, and I think it's for the best. Same with Nathan. I just came here to ask for some food for us one the way. Just some, not a - "

Sjin cut him off, smiling, saying, "You best know that you're getting a lot. Be right back." And with that, Sjin got up and left.

Daniel felt very awkward with just Sips, so he started making small talk. "Nice gun there, Sips."

"I have plenty bigger. I should have a shotgun around here somewhere, I think it's in the storage room."

"Would you be willing to part with it?"

"The shotgun?"

"No, the pistol."

"Well, I guess, if you had something in return."

Daniel thought about this. The one thing that Sips loved was dirt... And Daniel...

Daniel tried to keep a straight face when he said, " I have some magical dirt."

That raised Sips's eyebrows. "Magical... Dirt?"

"Yeah... ever heard of mycelium?"

"I don't believe you. Show me it."

Daniel took off his backpack that he was now glad that he took with him, and took out the bag of mycelium.

Sips's face was of full shock, and he said, "Holy shit. No fucking way... No fucking way..." Daniel handed him the bag and watched as he took some out and played with it. Sips day was made, as he played with the dirt. Daniel could never understood how someone could be crazy over dirt, but mycelium is understandable. At least that is really rare. Dirt is everywhere.

Daniel waited a few seconds to let Sips absorb this, before saying, "Could I have -"

"Yeah kid. You've earned it. We can try and make a new one."

After rearranging stuff in his pack, Daniel made it so he had two spare pockets: one for the full clips, another for the empty ones. Daniel put the bullets that don't have a clip in a baggie, then stuffed them in a different random pocket along with the silencer. He then stuffed the gun in his Jeans.

Daniel slung his bag over his should and looked at Sips. He could not, for the life of him, tell what Sips' face read at that moment. Anger? Sadness? Curiousness? Puzzlement? Happiness? Thankfulness? Love? Hatefulness? Loathing? All of the above? However, Daniel just nodded in thanks, and Sips said, With a smile on his face, "Get out of here, you Flippin Rascal." Daniel smiled and exited the building, and started running toward his friends.

**2 DAYS LATER**

The remaining six people were trudging through a forest. Daniel had not yet told them about the gun, and he had no idea why. He practiced it a few times, and was getting to be a good shot. Everyone's backpacks were full of food from Sjin's farm, and he had insisted on giving them more Chili' than they could ever eat in their life time. Daniel took them just to be kind, so now they each had bags of chilies in their bags.

The entire group was walking along the forest, with Daniel being next to last, and Bixler in the very back. Dylan was leading, and highly refused anyone from cutting the vines or leaves, so they had to navigate their way through the forest.

As he was walking, he was constantly talking to Bixler. After meeting Sips and Sjin together, they had become good friends. They were busy talking, until Daniel said, "I really like this forest, but it seems... alive and festive kinda." A few moments past, in which Daniel called over his shoulder "Bixler?"

He turned around to see one of the most scariest sights he had seen since waking up in the small clearing.

For Bixler was on the ground, sliding away, wrapped in a green cocoon. Of vines.

** Well there you go, a nice little cliffhanger while you wait a while for the next chapter. Also, Happy New Year everyone! Have a great and happy year!**


End file.
